


Regulus Reflects

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus should be studying for his O.W.L.s but is reading the newspaper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulus Reflects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snacks and Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216898) by [salazar_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat), [Sionna_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven). 



Regulus was supposed to be studying for his O.W.L.s, but he kept flicking through the Daily Prophet, keeping his eye out for news of the wizard Mother and even Father seemed to think was so grand. He could see their point. A powerful wizard paving the way for a future when wizards ruled, didn't have to worry about being “discovered” by Muggles, and a lot of smaller points aside from that. He smirked as he read the tremulous words “Lord...Thing.” They really had their asses on backwards. It was obvious he was out for witches and wizards and that he'd stop at nothing. Was that a limitation?

He was second-guessing himself. He tried to be a good boy, not pry and poke and ask too many questions. When he came of age, maybe earlier, he would help. That would make Mother happy and Father proud. As opposed to his brother. Regulus swallowed hard. He tried not to think of Sirius. It had been mere months since Sirius stalked off and he knew Sirius would not return.

Sirius had been more affectionate with him than their parents or even Kreacher, even if Regulus was supposedly the favourite. But Regulus would not move one silver or green banner from above his bed. He was family, he was one of a long line of honest, principled people who saw tradition as necessary and welcome. The only way for wizards to keep their identity. Didn't pure in blood mean good at heart? That's what Mother always said. She was a little scary when Sirius left. Could people carry a good thing too far?

He went back to his pile of papers, dismissing the last question as irrelevant. Family was family, unless they turned their back on it.

Shoving the Prophet slightly to one side, he stared at his Transfiguration notes. He didn't take in one word. Sirius and Regulus had chatted through a lift between their two rooms, talking nonsense way into the night. Sirius wasn't bad, he was just brainwashed by Gryffindors, especially that James. Sirius had told Regulus he didn't have to ape their parents.

Well, Regulus didn't want to ape Sirius either. Regulus was the good son, and he would be true to his family come what may. And it looked like a lot was coming. Butterflies that had nothing to do with O.W.L.s flitted in his stomach. He smoothed his dark hair and stared blankly at the hysterical letter to the editor by some Muddleborn. So what? He was a good son.


End file.
